Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com 4shared.com megaupload.com etc. Locations The Abbey Arroyo Broken Hills Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA Gecko Klamath *Possible bug: During the "Guard the brahmin" quest you can approach the Dunton brothers and they ask you for help. If you accept they immediantely brush you off in the next sentence. Wouldn't it be better to just present the "Get the hell out of here" response if you don't meet the prerequisite for the quest? (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, screenshot, savegame Military Base Modoc Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno * Taken upstairs by bishop daughter. NPCs vanish. Noticed that with a girl PC and mrs bishop, it wasn't a problem. Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project – sixth official public release (2.1.2) (Your NPCs are supposed to 'disappear' during this. They are waiting for you downstairs. Are you saying they don't reappear once you go back down? - killap) Yeah like the old bug of past. Gone completely. Not in casino or on second floor waiting. Saved game sent and received via e-mail. (I asked you via pm, but I'll ask here as well. Do you happen to have a savegame before you are upstairs? And you say female players don't have this problem? Do you have a save game to show this? Any players out there experiencing this issue as well? - killap) (I still can't reproduce this even after you gave me exact steps. - killap) *Script error: After Big Jesus has given you the job to kill Salvatore you can come back to him and say that the target is too well guarded, Mordino responds with a threat. The sentence structure in the reply you can give to that is bit odd, referring to both, the Mordino and Salvatore family. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. New California Republic Primitive Tribe Raiders Redding San Francisco * The brotherhood's medical computer is still not working correctly and i don't know why this is being ignored since this is an obvious bug IMO. If you have CH=2 and and take both assault enhancements (dermal and phoenix) the charisma drops to 0 as expected, and in accordance to what's stated in Per's guide. At this point is does not matter if it displayed as "1" on screen because it's apparent from the savegame i provided that you can't raise it to "2" neither with the mirrored shades nor the perk "gain charisma" which both provide a "+1". So why does the medical computer do it? He even raises it to "2" which is even more unfair game wise. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (I'm not ignoring this issue, just not sure how to fix it. I know why a +2 is happening in your case. The problem is I don't know why I had to add a "fix" to address another issue users were having. It's this "fix" that is the culprit here. Perhaps that user's save game was hacked in someway and thus was not a good example to make a fix from. Honestly, I've had confusing results with how the game handles stat changes through items, perks, etc, so I never really got to the bottom of this problem. This issue was meant to stay on the wiki, but I guess I removed it by mistake. - killap) Sierra Army Depot Slave Camp Submarine Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City *Typo: When you try to sell off Vic in the Servant Allocation Center, in the sentence where Barkus utters concerns about his age, it should read "...once he leaves you'r' care...". (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame screenshot Vault City Village Encounter Bugs * This not exactly relate to encounters, but I can walk on car roof when I stop in worldmap. I can enter on roof from left side of car. Screenshot. Savegame. (Yeah, I've seen this happen and I'm not sure what is the cause. *shrug* - killap) If the blockers are not touched by this bug (i. e. the character just appears behind the car, where he normally doesn't, then it might be because of the hex number on which the car spawned. I figured that sometimes scenery reacts different on different hex numbers. Though' I can't say if it's kind of "all even hex and all non-even hex" difference.--Mr.Lexx(talk) 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Misc. bugs Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project